Various industries, such as automotive, marine, aircraft, medical, sporting equipment, food and beverage, plumbing and electrical industries, may use compressed gas tank assemblies or high-pressure gas cylinders for storage and delivery of pressurized fluid. For example, compressed gas tank assemblies (or inflation cylinders) may be used with aircraft evacuation systems. The changed gas cylinder provides air for life rafts, slides, or other floats to be used in evacuation situations. An inflation source, such as a compressed air cylinder, is typically packed with an evacuation slide within a small space in the aircraft. The charged gas cylinder may be mounted to a packboard or structure within the aircraft fuselage or belly fairing. The charged gas cylinder may be located in a compartment of the fuselage near aircraft hydraulic and/or electrical lines. Movement of the charged gas cylinder may cause damage to other systems within the aircraft. A failure of the valve could allow the charged cylinder or valve to cause damage to nearby systems if not contained.